l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
The Way of the Lion
Way of the Lion was the first source book for the Lion Clan in the Legend of the Five Rings roleplaying game and the sixth in the Way of the Clan series Credits * Written by: Patrick Kapera, Ree Soesbee, John Wick * Additional Material by: Marcelo Figuroa, Raymond, Lau, Jennifer Mahr, Jim Pinto, Rob Vaux, David Williams * Game System by: David Williams and John Wick * Cover Artwork: Randy Gallegos * Interior Artwork: Audrey Corman, Liz Danforth, Cris Dornaus, Jason Felix, Carl Frank, Scott James, Scott Johnson, KC Lancaster, Bradley K. McDevitt, Ramon Perez, Brian Snoddy. * Maps: Jeff Lahren * Artwork Prepress: Chris Dornaus, Steve Hough * Line Editor: D.J. Trindle * Editing: D.J. Trindle, Rob Vaux, John Wick * Interior Layout: Steve Hough, Patrick Kapera, Rob Vaux Table of Contents Heart of the Lion (page 4) Fictions about Akodo, Akodo Toturi, Matsu Tsuko, Akodo Arasou Chapter 1: The Noble Lion (page 8) * The Journals of Shinjo Gaemon * A Treatise on The Heart of the Lion Clan Doji Hoturi * On a Pedestal Within The Lion Hall of Ancestors * Letters from Akodo Rujo about Battle of Blood and Snow * The House of the Lion Clan Chapter 2: The Histories of the Lion (page 20) * The Families of the Lion Clan * Proper use of Mon * Akodo family ** Preparations For War ** The Lion Clan Daimyo ** The Lion Clan Ancestral Sword ** Gempukku Rituals ** The Lion Army ** Ranks ** Leadership *** Easy by Akodo One-Eye *** The Importance of Warfare *** Duty *** Ignorance and Stupidity *** Good and Evil *** Loyalty *** The General *** The Five Measures *** The Way of Deception *** Entince Him With Falsehoods *** Strike Hard and Quick *** Hammer and Anvil *** Breaking the Heart *** Chances *** Ambition and Virtue *** Nurture the Strong *** Fixed Formations *** Chastising Those Who Follow *** Your Enemy's Errors *** The Enemy *** Quick Like the Wind *** My Enemy's Food *** Victory Without Conflict *** Two Armies *** The Ten Orders ** The Death of Akodo One Eye * Matsu family ** The Lion Thunder, Matsu ** History *** The Lion's Pride *** The Deathseekers * Ikoma family ** History ** Ikoma Library *** The Ikoma Records of Leadership *** Kyuden Ikoma ** The Omoidasu *** The Warrior *** The Rememberer *** The Law-Keeper *** The Mourner *** A Bard's Training * The Kitsu family ** The Lost Lions ** History ** The Kitsu Gempukku Ceremony Chapter 3: Character (page 46) * New Skills ** Bujutsu ** Lore (Ancestors) * New Advantages ** Balance ** Bloodlines ** Combat Reflexes ** Leadership ** Tactician * New Disadvantages ** Antisocial ** Coward ** Deathseeker ** Dishonored ** Forsaken ** Idealistic ** Proud * Akodo War College School * The Ikoma family ** The Ikoma Omoidasu School * The Kitsu family ** Half-Blood Kitsu Ancestry ** Full-Blood Kitsu Ancestry * Kitsu Sodan-Senzo Ancestor Magic School ** Sensing Ancestors ** Comming With Ancestors ** Summoning Ancestors * Matsu Bushi School * Heritage Tables Chapter 4: Who's Who (page 74) * Akodo Kage * Akodo (ancestor) * Akodo Toturi * Akodo Shinju (ancestor) * Ikoma Ryozo * Ikoma (ancestor) * Ikoma Tsanuri * Kitsu (ancestor) * Ikoma Ujiaki * Kitsu Motso * Kitsu Toju * Matsu Hitomi (ancestor) * Matsu Agetoki * Matsu Hiroru * Matsu Hokitare * Matsu Tsuko * Akodo Godaigo (ancestor) * Matsu Seijuro Chapter 5: Character Templates (page 92) * Akodo Strategist * Ikoma Peacekeeper * Imperial Guard * Kitsu Shugenja * Matsu Deathseeker Appendix 1: The Art of War (page 94) * The Armies of the Lion Clan ** Soldiers of the Lion Armies ** Itsumo no Heishi ** Taiekigunjin ** Joshitsu * Troops of the Lion Clan ** Hoheitai ** Ite ** Gishi Hoi ** Kimabusha * Organization of the Lion Armies ** Ranks in the Lion Armies *** Gunso *** Chui *** Taisa *** Rikugunshokan *** Shoko Kanbu * Units of The Lion Armies ** Guntai ** Kaisha ** Yobihei Kaisha ** Daibutai ** Go-Hatamoto * The Way of Akodo ** The Akodo War College ** Akodo's Military Innovations *** Taiko Drums *** Sashimono *** Hata * The Way of Toturi ** Kaisha Kimabusha and Uma Ite * The Way of the Soldier ** The Military Campaign in Rokugan ** The Commanding GM ** The Commanding PC ** Logistics and Supply ** Military Justice ** Morale Appendix 2: The Ways of the Lion (page 103) * Battles. ** Victory With No Strike ** Battle of the Hour of the Wolf ** Red Snow Battle ** Return of the Unicorn ** The Battle of the Stolen Graves ** Battle of the Sleeping River ** The Night of Falling Stars ** The Battle of Three Stone River ** The Battle of Kyuden Tonbo and the Siege of The Great Climb Appendix 3: The Lands of the Lion (page 110) * Northern Plains. * Western Reaches. * Midlands. Appendix 4: The Spirtual World (page 116) * Ghosts * The Honorable Dead ** The Bridge to Jigoku ** Entering Jigoku * Nemuranai ** The Bell of the Heavens ** The Mempo of Matsu Hitomi ** Hantei's Tessen ** Ancestral Armor of the Lion Appendix 5: L5R CCG Lion Decks (page 121) * The Akodo Tacticans * Big Lion Lion Clan Character Sheets (page 125) Map of Shiro Akodo (page 123) Way of the Crane